


Finally!- Destiel Smut

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Dean and Castiel are finally together, getting intimate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Finally!- Destiel Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel smut piece so hope you like :) Also, feel free to comment ideas of writing prompts for new works <3

Cas walks into their bedroom, turning to face Dean; Loosening and removing his tie, letting it drop to the floor. He knows exactly how to tease the man he loves. The look in his eyes begs to be touched.

Dean’s heart starts to race. He closes and locks the door. Desire floods his entire being as he is unable to resist giving his lover exactly what he wants. Making his way over to Cas, he slowly unbuttons the angel’s shirt. He parts the fabric and runs his rough calloused fingers across his chest and up to his shoulders. Cas breathes in the aroma of Dean’s natural scent as he feels every stroke of his fingers across his skin. Pulling his shirt the rest of the way off, Dean runs his hands all over his lover’s back, arms and chest.

Cas looks up at Dean and runs his hand across his cheek. ‘How is it possible that this man loves me?’ runs through Cas’ mind. Both leaning in, Cas closes the space left between them. He eagerly meets Dean’s lips with his own and feels the warmth and wetness of Dean’s tongue entering his mouth. Electricity and fire fill his veins as his need increases. He pulls up Dean’s shirt, Dean lifts his arms as Cas pulls it the rest of the way off. ‘That’s right, show me just how much you want me.’ Dean thinks with a smirk, as he tosses his shirt away.

Cas touches Dean’s chest, dragging his finger-tips down his stomach and to the rim of his jeans. This draws a gasp from Dean, his skin being set aflame with the warmth of his angel’s touch. He brings his lips back to meet Dean’s mouth. They both breathe heavily, as they kiss deeply. Dean runs his hand down Cas’ arm to find his hand. He interlaces his fingers with Cas’. ‘god, I love you.’ Dean can’t help but think. Cas pulls away from Dean’s lips and pulls him to the bed. Cas lays back and pulls Dean, urging him to get on top of him. ‘Come to me, my love’ the words echo inside the angel’s head.

Dean gives Cas what he wants, straddling him. Their hands still touch, keeping an emotional connection while answering their lustful hunger. Their eyes lock as Cas starts to move his hips up against Dean’s crotch. He clearly feels Dean’s stiff cock through his jeans, as his own twitches and hardens. Dean’s lips part, as his mouth forms silent moans. This fans the flames of the angel’s longing.

Dean lets go of Cas’ hands and starts undoing his jeans. Cas’ hands greedily assist Dean in pulling them down. The angel’s mouth begins to water at the sight of Dean’s hard, leaking cock being revealed. He moves Dean’s hands to his pants. ‘I love having this man undress me.’ Cas thought. In stark contrast from his life experience as a soldier in God’s army, being in control, giving the orders, it thoroughly arouses him when his man takes control. He lifts his hips as Dean pulls his remaining clothes down and off. Cas kicks them off the edge of the bed and Dean crouches over him again. ‘What a beautiful sight!’ he thinks, smiling, eyes shining up at his lover.

Cas pulls Dean’s hand to his throat and Dean holds it firmly, but with only just the right amount of pressure. The sensation makes Cas let out a small moan. Dean grins, incredibly turned on. “You like that, don’t you babe?” Dean asks. Absolute carnal yearning on Cas’ face as he is unable to answer. Dean starts kissing down his collarbone and shoulders before back to his mouth. He drinks in the taste of Cas’ delicate skin. His other hand drifts down to Cas’s hips and thighs, circling back to his stomach. Then he rubs his palm down the length of his cock; up and back down. ‘Show me how bad you want me.’ Dean thinks as he watches Cas squirm, eyes closed and head back, offering more flesh for his lover’s powerful grasp. Of course, the angel could easily get away if he so desired; However, giving Dean control over his body was the real pleasure. Pleasing his partner was the ultimate turn on for Cas. Seeing the look of ecstasy in his wide eyes and hearing Dean’s low erotic moan.

Having reduced Cas to a gasping, dripping mess, Dean wraps his hand around Cas’ cock and starts to jack him. He releases Cas’ throat and kisses, sucks and bites where his hand had been. He keeps pumping his fist over the slick cock. He moves his face over and nibbles and sucks on Cas’ earlobe.

Cas moans deeply as his brain struggles to process these sensations all at once. Dean gasps, so turned on knowing he is pleasing Cas. Dean finally relents and lays down beside him. Smirking up at Cas, he is tremendously enjoying seeing him brought to the brink of release but not allowed to have relief just yet.

The angel desperately hungry with desire crawls over until he settles between Dean’s legs. He starts to lick up his inner thighs until Dean moans, digging his fingers into Cas’ hair. The sensation causes Cas to gasp. Licking and teasing the shaft of his cock, he feels Dean start to rock his hips. He gently puts his hand on his length and licks along the slit of the swollen head. 

Dean lets out a “Mmmmmm.” Cas takes the encouragement and slides his mouth down, wrapping his lips around Dean’s hot throbbing cock. “Uhhhhnnnn” Dean cries out. Cas moves up and back down, taking his full length into his mouth. He lets the intensity build up before stopping and pulling away. The angel watches as Dean whimpers. His lover’s eyes search to find his face. Cas can’t help but smile evilly at the payback. He finds Dean’s lips again. “I love you, Cas” Dean says, looking into his eyes. “I belong to you, Dean.” Cas answers. He rubs his dick against Dean’s. “Fuck me, my love.” Cas begs. He leans back, tilts his hips and Dean helps him readjust until his ass is right above Dean’s hungry dripping cock.

Cas grabs the lube from the end table and pours some in his hand, tossing the bottle to the floor. He works his lubed hand up Dean’s cock and then reaches to his waiting hole and spreads it until it’s slick. Cas leans back up, Dean holding onto his hips, helping him to slide gently and slowly down. Cas feels Dean pressing against him and he pushes back. Cas feels the warmth of his lover start sliding inside. “Ohhhhh.” Dean heard Cas moan and he grips tighter on Cas’s hips.

Dean starts to press a little more into Cas and watches even more of him disappear in Cas’ hole. Almost ready to explode at the sight, he gasps. Cas pushes until he is all the way down, against Dean’s groin. Cas loves the feeling of Dean filling him. Cas starts to flex his powerful thighs, bouncing; slowly at first then increasing speed as they both moan loudly. “god yes, Dean fill me. I love when your cock is inside me. Oh god.” This blaspheme excites Dean because it has always been a seemingly naughty thing to say during sex. But now it has the added effect of insulting the uncaring bastard god that they had come to know.

“I love being inside you. I love making you feel good. Does my cock feel good in your ass, baby?”

Cas shudders with excitement; his cock twitches. “Yes, baby. I love it when you fuck me. Do you like it when I ride you?”

Dean’s hands are locked on Cas’ hips now. They work together now; Cas moves up and Dean pulls him back down, hard. “Oh, yes baby. Ride me. Your ass feels so good; warm and tight.”

Their faces both twist with pleasure and moan together as they fuck each other with deep thrusts.

The angel moves faster and Dean lets out an “UUUUHHHHH”. “Are you going to cum for me?” Cas asks.

“Yeah babe, I’m about to cum.”

“Cum for me, love. Cum in my ass- please.’

They are sweating and panting and Dean holds Cas down all the way against him as he feels the twitches and release of his load filling Cas’ hole. Cas feels Dean’s hot cum deep in his ass, his eyes shut as he drinks in the moment. They both moan loudly and Cas’ cock dribbles pre-cum. The angel is right on the edge now. 

They both pant not moving- allowing their pulses to calm before Cas gets up and lays down beside him. Dean rolls to face his husband, thick white cream soaking and dripping off of him. They kiss slowly; soft sweet kisses as Cas tenderly runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean makes his way down and starts jerking Cas’ cock softly as he kisses along his hip bone. The softness of his touch after being fucked, is almost too overwhelming. His dick starts to swell and Dean drags his tongue flatly across the head. It doesn’t take long for Cas to be fully hard again; Dean takes Cas into his mouth and circles his tongue around his shaft. Cas claws at Dean’s back, leaving marks. Dean grips Cas firmly and takes the length of him into his mouth. “Uuuuuhhhh’ Cas moans, moving his hips. His cock reaches Dean’s throat, feeling it vibrate as he moans, ‘Mmmmmmmnnnnnn’.

Dean takes it as far down as he can. He stifles a gag and keeps going, taking time to suck only on the head of Cas’ cock. The angel gasps and moans. After a few moments of this, Cas squirms. Hearing his angel whimper, he moves away and kisses him.

Cas Kisses along Dean’s jawline. Dean rolls over, putting his back to him. Cas kisses along the tops of his shoulders and down his back. Gliding his hands up and down Dean’s hips and thighs. Cas gets on his knees and bends down to kiss Dean’s hips and ass. He tugs on Dean’s waist and urges him to get on his knees in front of him. His lover obeys and presents his firm round ass to the angel.

Cas works his tongue all around the rim of Dean’s entrance. He alternates flicking and then flatly dragging his tongue across that so sensitive area. Gently sliding a finger into Dean, then adding a second, he pushes as far inside as he can get. His digits search until he feels Dean’s ultra sensitive knot-like area. “Mmmmmm” Dean moans, pushing back against Cas’ fingers. Cas presses harder and circles his fingers along Dean’s prostate.

Dean is panting and moaning while rocking back against Cas’ fingers. He picks up the lube bottle from the floor and drips some onto his hungry cock. Tossing the bottle back to the floor, Cas leans forward. Dean reaches behind him to work the slickness over Cas’ dick and then spreads it across the rim of his own entrance.

Cas scoots up until his cock is just below Dean’s waiting, slick opening. His hands pull down on Dean’s hips until Dean tilts his ass and gently starts to push against Cas. Cas watches as Dean’s ass swallows the entirety of his length. “Mmmmm” Cas moans once he is bottomed out. He clings to Dean’s hips, holding him fully against him without moving. After a moment he feels Dean start to buck his hips against the teasing of stillness.

“god, please fuck me, babe.” Dean pleads. Cas feels a twitch of his cock at Dean’s begging. “Do you like it when I’m inside you, sweetheart?” Cas asks, starting to pump against him. “Uuuhhhhhhhnnn” Dean moans in response. Cas finds his prostate again and pounds his stiff, throbbing cock vigorously against it. He digs his fingers into Dean’s waist, increasing speed. Needing to hear him say it, he repeats the question. “Tell me, do you like it when I fuck you?” Cas insists. “Ahhh Cas, oh yes, i love it when you fuck me, baby.”

Cas feels the build up and knows he is almost there. “Are you ready for me to finish, Dean?” “Mmmmmm.” Dean responds, grunting. “Do you want me to cum in you, my love?” Cas asks, desperate for Dean’s answer. “Uuuuhhhhh...yes, I want your cum inside me. Please.”

Dean feels Cas’ hot load spurt into his ass. Cas moans loudly, his hands locked on Dean’s hips. Dean’s hands gripped firmly on Cas’ hands, his angel holds him against him unmoving while his cock twitches and empties into Dean’s ass.


End file.
